koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Terry Bogard
South Town, Estados Unidos |Altura = 1.82 cm |Peso = 83 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Familiares/Relaciones = Jeff Bogard (padre adoptivo), Andy Bogard (hermano), Rock Howard (hijo adoptivo), Blue Mary (novia), Ukee (mono mascota) |Ocupación = Ninguna (hace trabajos de medio tiempo para sobrevivir) |Gustos = Los guantes de su padre, sus pantalones, Ukee |Odios = Babosas |Hobbies = Vídeojuegos, graffiti |Comida = Comida rápida |Deportes = Baloncesto |Habilidad-especial = Adivinar con gran precisión las medidas de una mujer con sólo mirarla |Musica = Rock, Country, Heavy Metal |Estilo-de-pelea = Técnicas enseñadas por Jeff + Hakkyokuseiken y lucha callejera }} Terry Bogard es el protagonista de la saga de vídeojuegos Fatal Fury, co-protagonista en Garou Mark of the Wolves y personaje recurrente en The King of Fighters. Terry Bogard es el hermano de Andy Bogard ambos eran huérfanos adoptados por Jeff Bogard. El se refiere a menudo como La leyenda del lobo hambriento (Garou Densetsu significa leyenda del lobo hambriento). tiene una mascota mono llamado Ukee (la mascota anterior de SNK antes de Terry. El tiene un don para la puntuacion del baloncesto lo que explica la creación de su movimiento de alimentacion Dunk. En Horeos Collection de Gamest 1997, Terry fue votado como octavo personaje favorito del personal. En una encuesta de 2005 realizado por SNK Playmore EE.UU. fue votado como el numero uno del personaje favorito con un total de 10.014 votos. Fue votado como el segundo personaje favorito de la mayoría en el momento de Garou: Mark of the Wolves con un comentario diciendo "Terry el héroe eterno". En la encuesta de popularidad del personaje Geo Neo Freak pagina Web, fue votado como el cuarto personaje favorito con un total de 2.479 votos. Historia Fatal Fury thumb|left|Terry Bogard en Fatal Fury Terry Bogard fue el hijo adoptivo del gran maestro de artes marciales Jeff Bogard. Junto con su hermano Andy, entrenaban con en las bases de las artes marciales. Jeff y Geese Howard eran discípulos del maestro Tung Fu Rue de la escuela de artes marciales Hakyokusaken. Geese quería el poder que se escondía en el arte, pero el maestro Tung se negó a entregárselo y decidió otorgárselo a Jeff. Geese no tolero esto, quería el secreto a como de lugar, así que asesino a Jeff frente a los ojos de sus hijos Terry y Andy, y se robo el papiro en donde estaba escrito el secreto. Terry y Andy se llenaron de furia, y juraron entrenar para vengar algún día la muerte de su padre. Terry es un peleador callejero, aprendió a pelear en la calle, pero ademas estudio un poco de todos los estilos que pudiera encontrar, hasta formar su propio estilo. Paso toda su niñez y juventud retando a todos aquellos que fuesen mas fuertes que el. Después entreno con el maestro Tung, y junto con su hermano Andy aprendieron el secreto de la escuela Hakyokusaken, lo cual consiste en una técnica que permite generar poder de su propia mente y espíritu; el perfecciono esta técnica, y lo utilizo para hacer sus técnicas como el "Power Wave" (Corriente de Poder), el "Burning Knuckle" (Nudillo ardiente) y su mas devastador ataque, el "Power Geyser" (Geiser de Poder); técnicas que le permiten estar a la altura de los oponentes mas fuertes. Ahora Terry y Andy no descansan hasta ver vengada la muerte de su padre, pero ademas entrenan para llegar a ser los mejores. Terry se entera de que en South Town habrá un torneo patrocinado por Geese llamado The King of Fighters por lo cual se inscribe junto con su hermano Andy y su amigo Joe Higashi el campeón del Muay Thai en Tailandia. Terry llega a la semifinal del torneo venciendo a todos sus oponentes incluyendo a Andy y Joe, su próximo oponente antes de llegar a Geese es Billy Kane guardaespaldas personal del mismo y la mano derecha de Geese con el cual tiene una pelea épica en las calles de South Town siendo el vencedor absoluto Terry del torneo, sin embargo poco después de saborear la victoria los asesinos de Geese lo secuestran hacia la Geese Toward donde lo reta a un duelo, Terry le hace recordar el asesinato de Jeff Bogard y la verdadera razón para entrar al torneo era para vengarlo, tras terminar la conversación comienzan a pelear, Geese es mas poderoso de lo que Terry imaginaba y comienza a tener ventaja en la pelea derribando a Terry con su técnica mas poderosa "Reppuken" en la cual derriba a Terry, Geese creyendo que Terry no podía levantarse se confió demasiado y se acerco bajando la guardia pero en ese instante Terry recobro las fuerzas y lanzo su técnica mas devastadora en ese momento,el "burning knuckle",gracias a la cual logra derrotar a Geese,haciendolo caer por la ventana de su edificio,con lo cual se creyo que Geese habria muerto en ese momento, Tras ganar el torneo de The King of fighters es considerado el mejor peleador de South Town y del mundo siendo buscado por varios peleadores del mundo siendo derrotados fácilmente por Terry. Fatal Fury 2 Pasado un tiempo Terry se enfrenta con un hombre misterioso y es derrotado, esta persona se hace llamar Wolfgang Krauser, quien se burla de el por haberlo derrotado tan fácil y lo reta a un nuevo torneo de King of fighters que el va organizar, tras retirarse Terry entrena de nuevo con el maestro Tung Fu Rue. Tras una larga espera Krauser anuncia el torneo de forma internacional para que varios luchadores de todo el mundo entraran y lucharan en la final contra el, tras enfrentar a varios adversarios Terry finalmente llega donde Krauser que se encuentra en su castillo personal, donde se presenta la batalla final del torneo. Tras una pelea épica Krauser cae derrotado ante Terry que había mejorado su estilo de pelea desde su ultimo enfrentamiento al no aceptar su derrota y termina suicidando arrojándose de su propio castillo hacia el fondo del lago. Haciendo que Terry fuese el campeón por segunda vez del torneo.frame|Terry en los juegos (Fatal Fury) The King Of Fighters Saga de Orochi Después de que Terry logró derrotar a Geese y Krauser, recibió una invitación para participar nuevo torneo llamado The King of Fighters '94, dónde haría equipo con sus viejos compañeros Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi. En dicho Torneo participarían bajo el nombre de Equipo de Italia, lugar en dónde ellos harían de local. Ya en torneo siguiente, The King of Fighters '95, pasarían a ser oficialmente el Fatal Fury Team. Fatal Fury 3 Tras regresar a South Town,Terry es abordado por Cheng Zinsan,quien le pide su ayuda para encontrar los pergaminos de los Hermanos Jin,llamados tambien "los pergaminos de la inmortalidad",Teery ,junto con su grupo (Andy ,Joe y Mai de colada),aceptan ayudarle,en ese tiempo,conoce a una detewctive que investigaba a los Jin: Blue Mary Ryan,con quien desde entonces entablaria una relacion que pasaria a ser su interes romantico,tambien se entera de que Geese estaba vivo y tambien estaba tras los pergaminos,con el cual Terry llega a enfrentarse por 2da. vez,logrando derrotarlo,pero esta vez,Geese escapa,por lo que Terry tiene que enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo: Ryuji Yamazaki,al cual logra vencer,para despues enfrentarse a Jin Chonsu,quien en ese momento sobrepasaba a Geese en poder y fuerza,Teery despues de uns dura pelea,logra derrotar a Chunso,pero en ese momento aparece su hermano,Jin Chonrei,quien enfurecido por la derrota de su hermano,enfrenta a Terry,quien logra vencerle tras un combate muy duro,asi,Teery convence a los Jin de que su camino esta equivocado,aunque no evita que Geese obtenga los pergaminos de los Jin,aunque se toma las cosas con calma y se retira a descansar,a la vez qwue es cuando adopta a un pequeño niño que encontraria en el cementario: Rock Howard. KOF 96 Habiendo terminado estos dos torneos, Terry y sus compañeros habiendo sido observados por sus viejos rivales de Southtown, hablamos nada más y nada menos de Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser quienes esperaban que Rugal pudiera derrotar al Team Fatal Fury. No habiendo conseguido esto, los dos villanos, más otro mafioso llamado Mr. Big decidieron participar en el Torneo del año 96, pero fueron derrotados por Terry, Joe y Andy. Al finalizar la competencia, Terry se queda en Southtown y recibe una carta de Andy contándole que él y Joe siguen entrenando. Al año siguiente el equipo se reunió nuevamente para participar en Torneo del '97 en donde Terry y los demás se toparon con el Outlaw Team compuesto por Blue Mary, Billy Kane y un agresivo Ryuji Yamazaki, quien tiene sangre de Orochi y se volvió loco atacando tanto al Fatal Fury Team, como a sus compañeros de equipo. Al finalizar el torneo, Mary le contó a Terry que había sido contratada por Geese (cosa que ella supo al final) quien buscaba el poder de Orochi. Ella le da su número y le pregunta que hará ahora. Él responde que regresará a Southtown ya que iría a ver a su padre. Mary le da su número a Terry y éste le agradece toda su ayuda, como gratitud le regala su gorra. Ambos prometieron que se volverían a ver. Real Bout Fatal Fury Tras arruinarse el plan de Geese para obtener el poder de Orochi,organiza su propio KOF en South Town para destruir a sus enemigos y poder desifrar los pregaminos de los Jin e intentar obtener la vida eterna,Terry y su pandilla entran a este torneo para derrotarlo de una vez por todas,en ese lapso,derrota a Kim Kaphwan y a los Jin,llegando a la final para enfrentarse a Geese de forma definitiva,tras una dura batalla,Terry derrota a Geese usando su " Triple Power Geyser" consiguiendo arrojarlo de nuevo por la ventana ,aunque intento ayudarlo ,Geese nego esa ayuda,muriendo definitivamente,tras ese triunfo,Terry regresa a su vida normal,llevando a Rock con el y cuidando desde entonces de el como su hijo adoptivo. Saga NESTS En KOF 99, cambió el sistema de equipo pasando de 3 a 4 miembros, por lo que Mai Shiranui se unió al Fatal Fury Team. Al finalizar el torneo, el equipo debió escapar de la base subterránea de Krizalid, ya que ésta se estaba derrumbando e incluso parte del techo cayó y aplastó al miembro de NESTS quitándole la vida, pero al parecer no fue el único que no logró escapar, ya que Terry no salió a la superficie con el resto de su equipo quedando todos preocupados. Después de un tiempo, en Southtown, Terry aparece ganando una lucha callejera contra un tipo que al parecer era un mafioso, un ladrón o algo por el estilo, ya que el líder del Fatal Fury Team dice: "¡vete a casa gordito! ¡Así la paz está de vuelta!. Luego un niño le entrega su gorra, la cual cayó al piso durante el combate, y le dice a Terry que es muy fuerte y luego Terry le aconseja que se coma todas las verduras para que pueda ser tan fuerte como él. Si se finaliza el Torneo con ganar a Krizalid, Kyo/Iori con Mai Shiranui, el aparece en una escena cómica cuando Mai quiere casarse con Andy mientras ellos los siguen. Al año siguiente en KOF 2000, el equipo se reunió nuevamente, pero Mai regresó con el Women Fighters Team y en su reemplazo llegó Blue Mary, transformándose en protagonista del equipo junto con Terry. Cuando el cañón de Zero, al igual que en el torneo pasado, la base de NESTS comenzó a derrumbarse. Un enorme fragmento del techo (posiblemente) golpeó a Terry dejándolo herido e imposibilitado de escapar. Mary, que estaba preocupada por él intentó devolverse para ayudarlo y escapar juntos, pero Terry se preocupó por la seguridad de ella y como líder le dio la orden de que escapara con Andy y Joe diciéndole "¡No te preocupes. Nos encontraremos otra vez!. Después de un tiempo Mary continuó sus trabajos como detective en Southtown. Extrañamente, cuando llegaba a enfrentar a los mafiosos estos ya habían sido derrotados. Mary interrogó a uno de los tipo preguntándole quien los golpeó, pero antes de que el tipo respondiera, Terry apareció apoyado en la puerta del galpón y dijo Ese tipo no sabía nada, seguro no tiene ni idea. Luego, la chica suspiró aliviada y le reprochó de que él era demasiado rápido (no se sabe bien si se refiere a rápido en vencer a sus rivales o en escapar de la base de NESTS), Luego Terry le recordó la promesa que le hizo Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. Mary solo sonrió y le entró la gorra que perdió cuando escaparon de la base de Zero. En KOF 2001, el equipo se mantuvo tal y como en el torneo pasado. Después de la pelea final contra NESTS y que Igniz destruyera la nave, el equipo llegó a la orilla de la playa. Saga de Ash Maximum Impact Another Day En el OVA Another Day, Terry actúa como personaje secundario apareciendo tres veces en el Episodio 2: Aceptar. Primero cuando Rock y Terry luchaban, Rock cae en su derrota y se muere el mismo al igual que su padre. Rock despierta de esta pesadilla porque pensó que iba ser malo como su padre. Terry aparece bebiendo una cerveza mientras deja que Rock salga para ver que ocurre, su penúltima aparición fue cuando Rock volvió después de salvar a Lien y Terry se duerme, Rock observa el abrigo de Terry y ve que el propio ha salvado el retrato de su madre que casi perecía en el fuego de Southown. El le agradece por el favor en si mismo. En el Episodio 4: Todo termino, solo aparece mientras ve que fue extinguida la ciudad, despues de haber recuperado el cuadro de Rock. Personalidad Terry Bogard es un hombre increíblemente carismatico, alegre y amables con todos a su alrededor. El no tiene ninguna mala voluntad hacia nadie mas que a Geese Howard el asesino de su padre adoptivo. Su relacion con Andy es totalmente basada en el respeto, el conocimiento de su hermano menor como un rival potencial Se siente un sentido de afinidad con Blue Mary por su perdida, pero no parece querer realmente una verdadera relacion con ella. Trata a Rock como su hijo, pero le permite elegir su propio camino en la vida, el llama en broma a Rock "Rookie". Terry tambien esta bien informado de lo que pasa en las calles. Estilo de lucha Terry utiliza una mezcla de Boxeo, Karate, Kung Fu, Kickboxing y lucha callejera se mueve para crear un estilo unico de combate. Aprendio tecnicas de Chi Hakkyokuseiken del maestro Tung Fu Rue. Tambien habia aprendido artes marciales derectamente de su padre adoptivo Jeff Bogard, otras fuentes afirman su experiencia de lucha tambien fue adquirida en peleas en las calles durane años para perfeccionar las tecnicas adecuadas para si mismo, en la que puso a prueba diferentes metodos de lucha a sus gustos. Terru es un todo-en torno luchador, con un amplio conocimiento de muchas tecnicas de artes marciales y con muchas variaciones de golpes, tales como gancho y tambien puede patear con facilidad. Uno de sus movimientos de la firma, el poder Dunk, fue inspirado por el amor de Terry para el baloncesto. Técnicas de combate *'Power Wave: '''una corriente de poder que surge cuando Terry golpea el suelo. *'Round Wave: Terry da un golpe de energia en el suelo. Es como una version miniatura del Power Geyser. *'''Quick Burning: una serie de 3 golpes imbuidos con energia. *'Burn Knuckle: '''Terry canaliza energía en su puño para mayor poder. *'Raising Tackle: salta hacia el aire dando una patada giratoria. *'Power Dunk: '''Terry salta al aire para dar un poderoso golpe de energia. Cuando lo hace su gorra se voltea para atras. *'Power Charge: 'una fuerte tacleada que manda al oponente por los aires. *'Crack Shoot: 'una patada en forma de arco. *'Hakyo Sekken Ougi: Senpu Ken (variante: Ha do Senpu Kyaku): usada en las ovas de Fatal Fury, Terry concentra la energía de Gaía para la ejecución de un Huracán seguido de un golpe o patada. *'Power Geyser:' usando el mismo método del Power Wave, Terry golpea el piso creando un geyser de energía, es su técnica mas fuerte junto con el Buster Wolf. **'High-Angle Geyser: '''Terry taclea al oponente, luego de unos golpes en el aire, para acabar con un Power Geyser. *'Buster Wolf: Terry lanza un golpe muy rápido a su oponente y al impacto le lanza una gran explosión de energía pura, la uso por primera vez en Fatal Fury: The Moction Picture. *'Power Stream: '''Terry acumula energía en sus puños para después saltar y golpear el piso generando temporalmente una barrera de energía alrededor de el, donde finalmente la energía se despliega al suelo, generando un pilar de energía. *'Raising Force: '''es su HSDM en KOF 2002 UM. Terry usa su '''Burn Knuckle pero mucho mas fuerte y después Terry lo canaliza con una Raising Tackle empleando un combo de 13 hits. *'Trinity Geyser:' es el NeoMax de Terry en KOF XIII, la cual consiste en golpear el suelo con las dos manos, creando una serie en cadena de Geysers de energía. *'Sentido:' Terry puede detectar la presencia de personas cercanas. *'Ergokinesis:'Terry tiene un increible poder de la energia, que usa al recoger la energia Chi de Gaia. *'Gather Chi:' Terry puede reunir la energia Chi de Gaia, la madre-tierra. *'Ataque de Energia:' Terry puede utilizar la energia Chi a aumentar el daño de sus ataques normales. Habilidades *'Acrobacia:' Terry es muy hábil con la acrobacia en su lucha, uasando movimientos como Crack Shot and Rising Takle. *'Adaptabilidad:' Debido a su formacion en diversas tecnicas de lucha, Terry se puede adaptar con cualquier oponente que se enfrenta. *'Resiliencia:' Terry puede tomar un montón de castigo cuando se lucha contra los opositores brutales como Wolfgang Krauser y Grant *'Supervivencia:' Terry vivio y crecio en las calles de South-Town y otras partes de los EE.UU., donde la supervivencia era una batalla diaria. Música *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury (compartiendo con Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi) *'Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes)' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match y The King of Fighters 2002 *'Big Shot' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '96 y The King of Fighters XI (como líder, solo en versión de consola). *'Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97 y SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'11th Street' - Tema de Terry en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Big Shot ~XL Ver.~ - tema de Geese como jefe de Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves *'Napolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX y The King of Fighters EX 2 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (Solo en versión de consola como Type B) *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Atana Hikaru' - Days of Memories *'Moon Wolf' (KM Cool Emotion Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax *'Yoake no Legend (Legend of Dawn)' - Tema final en Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Canciones de imagen *'The Song of Fighters '95' - Tema de imagen en The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack *Shooting☆Star - Cancion de imagen en Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack *'Dance de Peace!' - Canción de imagen para el 10th Anniversario de Special: Fatal Fury Actores de voz *Satoshi Hashimoto - desde su debut *Tony Carrol - Maximum Impact series (Ingles) *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Christopher Turner - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Kazukiyo Nishikiori - filmes animados *Mark Hildreth - filmes animados (Ingles) *Takeshi Kusao - En los drama CDs Dengeki Bunko *Junpei Asashina - King of Fighters: La Pelicula (Japones) Actores Live Action *Richard Beaupre - comerciales de Fatal Fury Special Neo Geo live action *Troy Beeson - comerciales de Fatal Fury 3 *David Leitch - King of Fighters: La Pelicula Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Quiz The King of Fighters - personaje jugable *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *Capcom vs. SNK *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters 2003 - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King Of Fighters Memorial Lv2 *KOF Sky Stage *KOF WING *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *Quiz King of Fighters *Thr King of Fighters Online Apariciones en celulares *Garou Densetsu vs. Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (cuarto titulo) - PNJ *Gungho Games - character skin *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameos *Art of Fighting 2 - en el final de Temjin *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Sister Quest Apariciones en anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - EP2 y EP4 Usando sus dos atuendos (El principal solo lo utiliza en el sueño de Rock y el de Garou al principio y el final del episodio) *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Personajes similares *Wild Wolf The King of Fighters: La Película thumb|Terry en KOF Movie Terry fue el mas criticado junto a Kyo, Iori y Rugal en la película. En el paso por un mal camino como algunos personajes por el director de la pelicula. Podemos ver que la edad de Terry es mas avanzada que en el juego, es débil, un detective de la CIA, en vez de ser luchador. Al parecer el es americano pero en la película parece que lo transforman a un agente americano. Por ultimo su traje del Fatal Fury aparece pero con las iniciales del Fatal Fury en su gorra de color negro no en rojo. Curiosidades *Un tributo a Terry se puede encontrar en Shadows Hearts: Covenant, que fue desarrollado por el Nautilus. El personaje blanco (un lobo) puede participar en una mision secundaria llamada The Wolf Bout. Uno de sus oponentes es un lobo llamado Kelly lleva un sombrero rojo y blanco y parodias muchas lineas de Terry. *En algun momento de 1997, Terry fue tambien la mascota de SNK para el Orix Buffaloes equipo de beisbol. El lucia con una gorra azul con el logo tipo del equipo de el. *De acuerdo con los desarrolladores de Mark of Wolves, Terry desplaza aprovechando su moto personal. Mas de las veces, Terry se suele mencionar paseos de enganche de los camioneros, autobuses o trenes. Alternativamente, ha visto caminar a pie, tambien dijeron en tono de broma que las razones detras de su aumento de peso aparente se debio a la cocina de Rock. *Lo que dice la gorra de Terry ha cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo. Primero decia solo "Neo-Geo" (Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - 2), luego "King of the Fighters" (Fatal Fury 3), y luego "Fatal Fury" (FF: Wild Ambition, Mark of the Wolves, KOF '94 - 2000, MI.) Sin embargo, SNK mando quitar todo logotipo de la gorra de Terry. *Estuvo presente en todos los King of Fighters desde su traje principal y su versión de Garou. *En KOF 2002, Satoshi Hashimoto (Su doblador de voz) pronuncia los nombres de los movimientos principales de Terry en Garou: Mark of Wolves a pesar de usar su vestimenta de Fatal Fury. Esto causó más de alguna confusión con los fans. *En el Another Day aparece en sus dos atuendos; en la pesadilla de Rock tiene el traje de sus anteriores entregas, pero en el mundo real Terry posee el traje de Garou. Aparte la pesadilla de Rock recordó la ultima batalla que Geese y Terry tuvieron en Real Boult: Fatal Fury 2. *Junto con Kyo, es uno de los personajes que se le han hecho modificaciones a su estilo de pelea durante las sagas del juego. *En KOF Wing, Terry tiene dos versiones; una con los poderes de KOF 2002 y otra con los poderes de Garou usadas en KOF 2003 y XI. **En el mismo realiza tecnicas especiales con Blue Mary usando su ataque de velocidad mientras el hace su rising tackle y Rock Howard con su corriente de gaia, mientras Terry hace el Burn Knuckle. Véase También Terry Bogard/Movimientos Tarjetas Sprites right Archivo:Terry_power.gif Archivo:Kof_2005_rock_howards.gifArchivo:Wild_Wolf_XII_by_arthascf.pngArchivo:K_terry_wins.gif Galeria 045.png|Trofeo Terry KOF XIII 022 Lobo Legendario (secreto).jpg|Logro Terry KOF XII zerochan.Terry.Bogard.272626.jpg|The King Of Fighters EX 2 1895409-gallarycard114.png Terry_Bogard.jpg Terry_Bogard_2.jpg Terry_Bogard_3.jpg Terry_Bogard4.jpg Terry_Bogard5.jpg Terry_Bogard6.jpg Terry_Bogard7.jpg Terry wa.gif Terry_Bogard gmow.jpg|Garou: Mark of the Wolves Terry94.jpg|The King Of Fighters 94 Terry95.jpg|The King Of Fighters 95 Terry96.jpg|The King Of Fighters 96 Terry98.jpg|The King Of Fighters 98 Terry99.jpg|The King Of Fighters 99 Terry00.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2000 Terrystriker2000.jpg||The King Of Fighters 2000 Striker Original-Terry01.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2001 Terry02.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2002 Terry03.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2003 Terryx1.jpg|The King Of Fighters XI Terry_Bogardx2.jpg|The King Of Fighters XII Terry nw.jpg|The King Of Fighters Neowave Terry_Bogardmi1.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact Terry-22.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact Terry_Bogard mi2.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 Wild_Wolf.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 (como Wild Wolf) terrycut-max22.jpg|Diseño de Terry en Maximum Impact 2 wildcut-max22.jpg|Diseño de Terry (Wild Wolf) en Maximum Impact 2 Terry-an.jpg 1838166-terrywinxiii.png|Ganador XIII terrykofxi.png|Ganador The King of Fighters XI Terryanotherday.png|Another Day terry.jpg terry--.jpg TerryBogard.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum 734038_434552676619957_1424183608_n.jpg|kof x fatal fury 3462f400baa1cd1180f0a591b812c8fcc2ce2d78.jpg|art winner kof 96 Tumblr n4gi9jJnQB1qacvmdo2 250.gif|Wild Wolf - Garou Densetsu Premiun 329338_1434075404.png|Terry en Garou Densetsu Premiun (pachinko) Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de Garou: Mark of the Wolves Categoría:Mascotas de SNK